Usuario:Ladysweet
✿Bienvenidos✿= ❀.•Bienvenidos•.❀ •'Holehwah'•✾◕‿◕✾◕‿‿◕✿◕‿◕✿ puesh esto es algo sobre mi..Gracias:3 por visitar mi kawaii perfil que esta sheno de brishitush & burbujash de coloresh así bien shidoh(? "♥''Life is sweet♥"•●•●|-| ✿Sobre Mi✿= ℋoℓi✌ Mi nombre es ❁ℒadƴsωℯet ❁, me pueden shamar Lady, Sweety, Esguiti, Leidi, Nyu, Bonnie :3... como quierash y gustesh pero que sea kawaii plocs (>^ω^<), pues aquí tienesh a una amiguitah. un kokoro (っ◕‿◕)っ (｡◕‿◕｡)♥‿♥ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Esperoh que nos llevemos muy bien, me encantaría ser tu amigah~ (>‿◠)✌ '"Life will set you challenges exist, but limits you put your"' '''Me Gusta'☆ Osea que amoh y que es caguaii(? * Lindsey Stirling~ *0* * La música ♪ ♫ * Tocar el violín *u* * ♥El anime & Vocaloid♥ es tan zhukulentoh * El Shokolate♥♥ * desaYuno Gasai * Las flores✿❁❀ * ♥HDA♥ * EL DUBSTEP * El Hamor<3♥ * KSLL 4ever * Las patataz zetzis(? * Lo shidoh * Dulces *--* * Videojuegos * Ⓔⓛ ⒽⒺⓁⒶⒹⓄ * El cereal~♥ * La pizza * Andar en Skate * Los Youtubers♥◑ω◑ * My Birthday♥ * La navidad es tan shidah * Los brishos mágicos✦.*.;✧.*✵✶*. * La sandía(?) * Los deportes extremos!!! * Burbujas shidas con rashos laser(???) * Algodón de azúcar(? * Rodar en el piso(? es divertido xD * Los colores son tan kawaii c: * Unicornios con rashos laser * Las estreshitash son kul☆★ * Khé me quieran(? * Utd(?♥^◇^ * El arcoiris(? * Ver películas con palomitash(? * La nutella * Los pelushezh◑ω◑ * Las tertulias party jard * Los cupcakes de strawberry<3 * ElRubiusOMG *0* * Los días nubladosh♥ son tan kawaii *w* * Los tímpanos en la nariz (preguntale a JoY & Chuzzy) * Oler la tierra mojada * La tecnología shidah * La plasha * Los globos con pintura(? * Pasear en yate(? No Gusta Osea que odeoh ''●﹏● * Hipócritas * Ver a mis amigos(as) tristes o que shoren y.y * El maltrato animal XC (odio esoh) * Que me griten :/ ñooh * Odio el "✔" * Algunas verduras * Que me molesten e_e * Khé me ignoren :( * Los racistas :/ |-| ✿Audio✿= '''Escucha estas sensuales canciones y caguaiz te endulzaran el oidoh(? ♪ ♫ ♥' "Music♫ is the most direct art, enters the ear and goes to the heart♥" t5UQQ9_17VA✧Roundtable Rival-Lindsey Stirling NJxwwQun-IU Shadows-Lindsey Stirling✧ -htlGs4SCxE ✧Crystallize-Lindsey Stirling XctJU4rw4Q8 Night Vision-Lindsey Stirling✧ EPkguSNalbI ✧Moon Trance-Lindsey Stirling YwXJedqt0qs Circus Monster-Megurine Luka✧ |-| ✿Mis Caguaiz✿= Todos son mis amiguitosh :3♥, pero los que están aquí son los más beioz de wiki, ⓕⓞⓡⓜⓐⓝ ⓟⓐⓡⓣⓔ ⓓⓔ ⓜⓘ ⓚⓞⓚⓞⓡⓞ<➌ & son mis mejores amigosh, No se te ocurra hacerles daño 7-7, porque te odeareh con odeoh(¬__¬) →_→ Mi bidatza Lazz♥ Mi bidatza caguaii Shoy♥ ' Chuzzy♥' Mi mosha LaRish♥ Shunh♥ La ¡Deoza! de Fileh◑ω◑♥ Nute♥ Meiko♥ Guisoh♥ Eli:3♥ ' Vane♥' [[Usuario:DarkRainmaster|'Dark']]◑ω◑ Chari◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Sheriff Grimes|'Sheriff-Mordeh']]♥''' [[Usuario:Murtons|'''Murt]]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Nicolas Benialgo|'Nicoh']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Lucy-chan :3|'Lucy']] [[Usuario:Luly22|'Luly']]♥''' [[Usuario:Finn humano|'''FH]]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Noahforever|'Nofor']]◑ω◑ Sebas◑ω◑ [[Usuario:MorderitaKawai :3|'Mordy']]'♥' [[Usuario:Adventurelover 24|'Lover']]'♥' Si quieres que seah tu amiguitah no dudes en decirmelo [[Muro:Ladysweet|aquí'♥']] |-| ✿Gifs✿= ]] |-| ✿Bye Bye✿= (っ◕‿◕)っ (｡◕‿◕｡)♥‿♥ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥Si visitastes mi perfil no olvides dejar tu firmitah♥✍☟ *Miau♥ mi firma! :3 *Kawaii Perfil lady!! *-* :3 muy boni uwu♥ *Shidah!!!!!! Hermozozote bien zukistrukihis gemelah :3 *---* *Colores. *0* (?) *Estuve por acá, o tal vez no *Este es el perfil más Kawai-Sugoi desu ne de todos *.* *Para mi LadySweet , Mi Firmita Sweet *Hola humana, lindo perfil humana. *Pos, holewas, shido perfil *Oie bello perfíl :D (y) *Que kawaii perfil :3